User blog:TheToughGuy/A Night On Campus For C-Money: Chapter 14
The Reveal It was almost 4:40 AM when the police came to the school in response for my call. They've taken everyone to wait outside in the cold while the paramedics that showed up inspected the survivors for any injuries. Everyone was relieved that it was over. Well, everyone except for me. Kendra was dead and there was nothing that I could do to bring her back. I've lost so many friends in the past. I never thought that I would lose her too. I thought it was over. I thought it was all over. As I sat there on those steps, Hailey came up to me and said, "I cannot believe that the killer got her". "I should have gone with you girls instead", I told her. "I shouldn't have suggested splitting up like that. It's all my fault". "You didn't know what would happen. I should have gone with her instead. The science center and agricultural center were close by. We shouldn't have split up", Hailey then says. "I'm going to kill Mickey for this", I then tell her. "You don't know if it is Mickey or not", Hailey says. "It makes perfect sense. Why would he have all those knives in his truck?" I ask her. "C-Money, I know you're mad. I am too, but we got to have a level head right now. The killer is still out there somewhere, but the cops will eventually find him. Don't worry". She then got up and told me, "I got to go check up on other people now. I'm come back and check up on you when I get the chance". Just as Hailey disappeared into the crowd, that was when I noticed some more of the paramedics and coroners wheeling the victims towards the Ambulances. That was when the people in the crowd turned to look at their dead friends and started crying. On one of the stretchers had Kendra on them. Kendra, with the exception of her face, was completely wrapped up in a body bag. Her face so white and lifeless. I'm sorry Kendra, I thought to myself. All of a sudden after watching Kendra get loaded into the Ambulance, I felt something for the first time since I graduated Bullworth: anger. It was really starting to take control of me now. I took my handgun out of my pants pocket and cocked it. I then went into the building looking for Mickey. "C-Money, hey. Where you going?" I heard Hailey shout from the crowd. I didn't bother turning around though. I was so mad about what happened. I was going to make Mickey pay. Even if it meant killing him. After a while of walking, I found myself in a dimly lit hallway with tons of glass. Glass windows, a trophy case, enough to make some noise. With my gun in hand, I started smashing all the glass in the hallway. I smashed about ten windows and then went to the trophy case and smashed the glass on it as well. "I'M HERE", I started hollering. "I'M ALL ALONE. QUIT BEING A WUSS AND SHOW YOURSELF. I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU DONE". "Not if I make you pay first", a familiar voice says behind my back. I turned around and noticed a shadowly figure in the distance. With a much better glance, I then recognized who it was: Mickey. "I should have known", I said to him. Pretty dumb for me to say, considering how I already knew it was him. "Yes, you should have", he says before pulling out a gun himself. "You're going to pay for what you done", I told him before aimming my gun at him. At any second, we were going to pull the trigger. One of us was going to die. But just as I stared at the ground, I noticed a shadowly figure on the ground. Someone was right behind me. I twisted around just as Mickey pulled the trigger, missing me by an inch. Just as I turned around, I noticed another masked person, wearing the same clothes as Mickey. "There's two of you?" I asked outloud. "And now, time for the reveal", Mickey says as the other guy pulled off his mask, showing off his features. He also had blond hair and blue eyes. "What is going on here?" I asked them. "It's vengence time", says the other guy. "But first, introductions. My name is Leon. Leon Hayes", the other kid says. "You're his son, aren't you? You're Max Hayes' son?" I asked him. "Pretty much. Mickey is my cousin. His mom is....was Veronica Hayes", Leon then says. I remember back at my apartment that Derek said something about Veronica being killed not too long ago. It makes some sense. They killed Veronica just because she didn't help Max at all when he had his family killed. But how did Leon survive? I thought all of Max's family was killed off. I was surrounded by two killers now. I had the wall at my back. I was vulnerable. But just as I saw Mickey raise his gun, I aimed mine at his and shot it out of his hands. Because of the dim lighting in the hallway, there's no way he could find his gun in time before I shoot Leon and make a break for it. But because he knew that I probably would make a break for it if he started searching for his gun, he held his position. The only thing worth the risk now was Leon who had a large hunting knife in his hands. "If you're going to kill me, at least explain to me why you're going to anyway. It's what they do in mystery and horror films, and you two owe me for what I been through tonight", I then told them. "Fine, we'll tell you first. Then we'll kill you", Leon says to me before he started explaining. "You killed my father. My father, who I have been looking for my entire life. I finally had the lead on where he was. Apparently he set up base at Bullworth, so I went over to his so-called 'factory' and just when I found him, I saw what you did to him. You....you stabbed him, beated him up, and then blew him up into oblivion. There was nothing left of him when the fire was put out. I spent my entire lifetime tracking him and you took him away, before I had the chance to meet him". "Your dad was a nutcase", I began to tell him. "He was getting vengence on those who couldn't help him. He killed your grandparents because they wouldn't help him, but he killed others because they couldn't help him. They were going to, but showed up late. And not to mention tried spreading a dangerous drug all across the country. Your dad had what he had coming". "You should speak kinder to me, man. Afterall, I have the knife in my hands", Leon says to me. "After I watched you burn my dad, I started following you for months. I watched your graduation, watched you buy your apartment over in Alderney City, watched you work, watched you sleep. I even followed you onto this campus and watched you attent classes and hang out with friends. Your life is very predictable. But the question remained: where and when can get the chance to strike back? When I heard about this pitiful career expo and heard that you were going to be forced to attend. That was when I decided to take pleasure in planning your demise and setting up traps. But man, I never knew that you were able to outsmart some of my traps. The collapsing roof in the Campus Police HQ, the fire trap in the Culinary Arts. You just outsmarted them all". "Why did you two have to kill others? Why couldn't you just come after me?" I then asked them. "Well, we had to kill the Deputy Sheriffs or else they would have figured us out", Mickey tells me. "But the others were frosting on the cake", Leon continues. "Sidney was a bitch, so she had to go. Mr. Vargus was a bet that we made on who would kill him first. The girl in the shower in the Candy Suxx Dormatory, we wanted to recreate that scene in Psycho. Mr. Scott, he had to go as well. Former cop, he would have been dangerous to our plans. Glad that glass planet fell on top of him. Kendra Sax, totally worth it. We never liked that whore". "You better shut your mouth when you speak of Kendra", I told Leon. "Sorry", Leon says, "we didn't mean to stab that bitch the way we did". I raised my gun at Leon and told him, "SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH". Mickey then kicked my gun out of my hands and Leon started approaching me with his knife. I kicked him in the knee and then kicked the knife out of his hands. It was an almost even fight now. Me against the two of them. I punched Leon in the face a few times before Mickey attempted to grab me in a chokehold. I bit down on his arm and drew up blood. Mickey let go of me and so I twisted around and punched him into a nearby wall. I turned back around and punched Leon a few more times. I seemed to be winning but when I turned back towards Mickey, he round-house kicked me in the face. I lost balance on my feet and fell to the floor. Leon grabbed hold of me and held me down to the ground. "I got him pinned. Grab the knife, Mickey". Mickey found the knife and started to approach me. But right before he got close enough, the sound of cracking filled the air and three round bloody holes appeared on Mickey's chest. He fell straight down to the floor dead. I turned my head and saw that Hailey had the revolver in her hands, and she was aimming the gun right at Leon. "Let him go, now", Hailey tells him. "Make me, bitch", Leon tells her. Just as he said that, a few cops came around the corner and aimed their guns at him. "Hands up", one of them shouted. Leon, not wanting to get shot, raised his hands up while I quickly backed away from him. I got to my feet just as one of the cops was arresting him. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used in the court of law", the cop says to him as he escorts Leon out of the building. "Is it over now?" Hailey asks outloud. "Yes, it's over", one of the other cops say to her. "Excuse me officer, but where are they taking him?" I then ask the cop. "We're taking him to our HQ just outside Liberty City", the cop answers. I looked over to Hailey and then told her, "I have to go". "Why?" she asks me. "I have to know more", I told her. "More about what?" she asks me. "About why he did all this. I have to know more", I told her before leaving her in the hall. I'm glad the night was over, but I had to know more about Leon's intentions. Category:Blog posts